Paralysis
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Toushiro is Seireitei’s most famous doctor; Momo is a talented songwriter and pianist, however, she is unable to walk. Can the famous doctor help her out? HitsugayaxHinamori! Now Complete
1. Steps

Summary – Toushiro is Seireitei's most famous doctor; Momo is a talented songwriter and pianist, however, she is unable to walk. Can the famous doctor help her out?

I do not own Bleach

* * *

A small, frustrating sigh escaped her cherry-colored lips. The sun's light shone through the light green curtain, halting on her tanned features. A cool breeze swayed inside her piano room, causing her body to shiver a bit. Placing a lock of hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath and again, started playing the pale keys of her grand piano.

Closing her auburn eyes, she carefully listened to the music she just wrote herself. She hummed sweetly, enjoying the sweet melody of her music. She could imagine herself already as a great pianist; playing in front of thousands of people while they cheered her on. A graceful smiled appeared on her chanted face, feeling like if her dream was just steps away.

A frown suddenly arose to her face as her now pained eyes opened. Steps. That one word made her world turn up side down every time she thought about climbing up those steps and reaching her goal. Sadly, she couldn't even walk at all. A tear would trickle down her face each night, as her dreams would lead her to a nightmare.

Each night as her dreams would quickly fade away, she would recall the argument she had with her ex-boyfriend. She recalled the horrors of that night; how he got so angry at her, grabbed his pistol, and-

"Momo, dear, supper is ready!"

The twenty-six year old brown-haired woman turned her head and smiled at her grandmother. Her loose brown hair cascaded to the side and swiftly, she placed a strand of her silky hair behind her ear.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." She told her grandmother smilingly.

The elderly woman, about in her mid sixties, smiled at her granddaughter and walked back to the dining room. Momo put her music notes inside a small cabinet sitting beside her black piano, and then she rolled the wheels of her wheel chair and made her way to the living room.

This was the fourth house she was living in. Ever since her accident, she and her grandparents had to move out of the house, they were once living peacefully in and moved into the one they're living now.

However, Momo wasn't the only one in a wheel chair. Her grandfather, whom was in his late seventies, was also in a wheel chair. Even though his dark skin was wrinkled all over, and he looked like he was about to shatter into a million pieces, he still had his strong personality within him, and his humor still did not halt.

Momo loves both of her grandparents. They've been there for her from when she was just wearing diapers. Even when they didn't approve the fact that Momo was dating Michael, her ex-boyfriend, they still stuck by her side; and especially when the incident happened.

"S-Steak, m-my favorite!" exclaimed Momo's grandfather as he halted beside the dining table.

Momo halted beside her grandfather and giggled. Her grandmother placed the plates in front of the two, as well as a cup of water for each, other type of food, fork, napkin, and a spoon. Momo thanked her grandmother and began eating.

"You're welcome, sweetie." The woman said, "By the way, I have something to tell you. There's a new doctor in the town. Rumors say that he is the best when coming to leg operations. He arrived to this town about three weeks ago, but he was too busy to pick up his phone. However, I managed to contact him yesterday night and I explained about your situation."

"And that did he say?" Momo asked her, feeling her heart beat faster.

"He said that today at around six o'clock, he would drop by here and talk to you. He said that he'll be glad to meet you and see if there's anything he can do to make you walk again."

Momo's eyes gleamed with joy as a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks, grandma. But what's his name?"

* * *

"Congratulation, Dr. Hitsuaya!" Dr. Gomez patted the shorter, white-haired doctor on his back.

Smiling, the emerald-green-eye doctor faced and thanked him. He removed his bloody gloves and quickly threw them inside the small garbage can inside the operation room. The nurses placed the unconscious, but saved, patient on another bed and took her to another room.

Toushiro sighed as he walked over to the receptionist. His hands ached from the fast movements he did during the open-heart surgery. Nevertheless, at least the operation was a success. He loathed doing open-heart surgeries since they were very difficult and any wrong step can kill the person; but he was careful.

"Victoria, I'm going out right now. I scheduled a visit to for some grandmother that wants to see if I can do anything for her paralyzed granddaughter."

Victoria, whom had hazel eyes and dark red hair, nodded understandingly. "Alright doctor, I'll call you in case of anything."

* * *

Momo's grandmother made sure everything was pristine since she didn't want to embarrass herself by her house being messy. Her husband watched **_The Late Night Show _**while Momo fidgeted her fingers.

"Momo, I thought you stopped that habit." The woman said, staring at Momo's restless fingers.

The woman looked up at her grandma and smiled sheepishly.

"Forgive me, grandma, but I'm just nervous. I mean, I haven't walked for about five years!"

"I know you're nervous, darling, but be happy that a professional doctor is coming! This way, you'll be able to walk again; and do many other things!"

Momo smiled and took a deep breath, trying to relieve her anxiety. She giggled as she heard her grandfather laughed at what the T.V. displayed in front of his half opened eyes. She turned her head back to her grandmother and saw that she was finished organizing the living room.

The room was bigger than any other living room she has been. The room needed to be big, though, since she wasn't the only one in a wheelchair. Her grandfather would sometimes crash into shelves, walls, doors, etc, so he needed a lot of space so he wouldn't get hurt.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Momo's grandmother walked over to the door and opened it. Momo couldn't see the doctor's man, but she noticed his white spiky hair. Was he that old? On the other hand, maybe his hair was bleached. Momo was eager to find out how her doctor looks like.

Finally, her grandmother shifted to the side, and Momo's eyes widened. The doctor probably wasn't even in his thirties yet. His bright green-blue eyes sparkled as the lights from the living room shined on his face. Momo gulped as she heard his deep, male voice.

Once again, she began to fidget her fingers as she witnessed the doctor walk inside the house. She quickly thought of him like a Greek or Roman God. Maybe the God of Ice. Momo knew that her imagination can go to certain directions most of the times, but she really didn't mind imagining what kind of God the doctor was.

"Dr. Hitsugaya, this is my granddaughter Momo Hinamori." Momo's grandmother told him, causing her train of thoughts to be broken.

Momo looked up, her bangs concealing her eyes, and saw the doctor slowly kneel down in front of her. She grabbed onto the arms of her wheelchair tighter and halted her breathing.

"Hello, Momo. I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya, your new doctor."

* * *

**_Thanks to those who read all of this, and please can you leave me a review!? I would REALLY appreciate it! I want to know if the first chapter was OK and stuff._**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone that reviewed first chapter, keep on doing so please! This story won't be immensely long (Slaved Love and Will you change for me are going to be long stories). Please check those stories out if you haven't! Also, barely none of you know this, but this story is going to be very innocent! Meaning? Meaning that it won't have bad words here and there, no violence, no sexuality like I always put. XD. So, if you're younger than 12, you can read this because this really isn't sexual or has a load of curse words! Now, enjoy chapter 2 AND please review!**_

* * *

Momo bit her tongue, trying to keep herself from smiling like a sick teenage girl. Fidgeting her fingers as always, she glanced at both her grandmother and doctor, as they spoke diligently. Her grandfather had fallen asleep while watching his show, and Momo felt very embarrassed since his loud snores were causing Dr. Hitsugaya and her grandmother to speak louder.

Momo took ten-second glances at the doctor, afraid that she would end up staring and gaping at him, and completely making a fool of herself. He looked very young for his age. He had that grown man's face; however, at the same time, his face seemed childish. Doctor Hitsugaya turned his head for a second and smiled at her, causing Momo's thoughts to break abruptly.

_Oh no, he noticed!_

"I'm really glad that you agreed to do this operation, doctor." Momo's grandmother said smilingly.

The doctor turned his attention back to her and smiled.

"It's what I do, ma'am. However, may I speak with you granddaughter privately? I like to know my patients so I can have a good relationship with them."

Momo's grandmother smiled and gave him a quick nod.

"Sure. You two can speak in the piano room, Momo's favorite room in the house besides the kitchen."

Momo's face flushed embarrassingly as the doctor chuckled. She thought her grandfather was embarrassing….

"This way," Momo said, grabbing the doctor's attention.

She placed her hands on the thin wheels of her wheelchair, but before she could've moved at all, the doctor grabbed her hand and stopped her. Surprisingly, Momo looked up at him as he smiled at her.

"I'll take you over there instead so your arms don't get tired." He said kindly, walking behind her and placing his hands on the handles of her wheelchair.

Momo grinned and nodded, muttering thanks underneath her breath and letting him take her to her piano room. Her arms always ached after she _rode _herself around the house; however, she was used to it. Momo told him where to turn, and the doctor took her there. Her piano room was a regular size room with a large piano in the middle, and a keyboard at the corner of the room. There were shelves of all sizes with many books of piano lessons and songs all over the area. Toushiro stopped her by her piano; and then grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. Momo sighed and turned her head to the side, fidgeting her fingers already.

"Your grandma tells me that you enjoy playing the piano, and in fact, you can play the piano the whole day without rest."

Momo nodded, courageously turning her head to him. "It's my favorite hobby."

"Play a song for me then."

Instantly, she shook her head. "I-I'm n-not that great-"

"That's not what your grandmother told me." He said; smiling at her as his gleaming eyes met hers.

She stared at his eyes for a few seconds, but then looked away again. Noticing her strange actions, the doctor's eyes narrowed. He knew that something was wrong since her grandmother told her that she was quite stubborn sometimes, and it was when she would think about her past. Gently, he placed his hand on hers; grabbing her attention. A small gasp escaped her lips as she faced him again.

"Your grandmother also told me that you're afraid of going outside and facing almost every man that you see."

Momo lowered her head sadly, hoping that he wasn't offended at that. She heard the doctor sigh and shift around. She didn't look up, however, she felt his fingers on her chin and gently lift her head up. Momo shifted her look to him and noticed him kneeling in front of her on one leg.

"Momo, you can't be hiding like this for your whole life. You're very young, and you need to enjoy yourself outdoors. I know that the memories still haunt you, but that was five years ago and it is time for you to move on. You will never control your dreams and memories if you don't get out of this house."

Momo nodded understandingly, but before the doctor continued speaking, his cell phone rang. Quickly, he picked it up just in case he was needed at the hospital. Disappointingly, to both of them, he was needed at the hospital. Momo's frown grew at she was beginning to enjoy the doctor's presence.

"I have to go." He said, getting up, "However, I told your grandmother before to take you to the hospital tomorrow morning so I can begin some x-rays on your legs."

At this, Momo's head shot up shockingly. "You're going to do the operation?"

"Depends on how injured your bones are; but most likely, yes," He answered. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Momo."

Courteously, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Her face flushed childishly as she waved goodbye to him. As he was further away from her, she heard him speaking to her grandmother about tomorrow's appointment with him. Already, Momo felt her butterflies flying inside her stomach. Gladly, she shifted herself towards the keys of her pianos and slowly began to play a romantic song.

* * *

"Momo, are you ready?" called the grandmother as she opened the door to her granddaughter's room.

The elderly woman looked around and saw the young woman writing something down on her working desk. Rolling her eyes, she stomped over to her granddaughter and stared down at her seriously. Momo halted her writing and slowly looked up at her.

"Momo, we're already ten minutes late. Mr. Hitsugaya is a doctor and he won't spend the whole day on _just _one patient!"

"I know I know, but I just wanted to write this song down before it escapes my mind. This song is really important."

"Why?" the older woman asked, leaning over her shoulder to get a better view of the paper.

Momo didn't answer as she let her grandmother read it instead. As she read line per line and understood each words' meaning, she looked at her granddaughter with a smile on her face. Momo was great at writing romantic songs; however, the only way she wrote them was when certain people or events inspired her.

"You wrote this for the doctor?"

"No, well…. Yeah, kind of. He inspired me yesterday to write a song."

The woman's eyes widened. "He _knows _that you're writing a romantic song about him?"

Embarrassingly, Momo shook her head. "No No No! He doesn't know at all, and I don't want him to know."

"I see; but finish the song later! Don't worry; you're going to get more inspired today!"

Momo blushed as she shifted towards her grandmother. The woman stood behind Momo and placed her hands on the handlers. Slowly, she pushed her granddaughter out of the room.

* * *

The doctor sighed as he checked the woman's medical files for the sixth time in a row. It was nine-thirty A.M., and his patient still hasn't arrived yet. A regular doctor with barely any heart would have canceled the appointment by now, though Toushiro was different. He gave his patients more than second chances, but the most chances he gave them were six. If their problem weren't solve, he'll send them to a better doctor. Nevertheless, Toushiro doesn't want to do that with Momo. _He _wants to help her, and if he fails more than a hundred times, he'll continue helping her.

In his point of view, Momo was one of the sweetest and good-looking females he has ever seen. He understood her fear of being in a relationship, and he had the urge to take that fear away from her heart. However, he knew that he couldn't over do it and cause her more pain. He knew that it was going to be difficult for her to trust him, since that's how her accident started. Toushiro's thoughts were halted as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in,"

The white door opened and to his surprise, he saw Momo being pushed in slowly by her grandmother. Oddly, he felt his mood brighten up a bit. His patient looked up at him with a gracious smile.

"Forgive us for being late, doctor." Momo's grandmother said apologetically.

Toushiro got up and gave them a slight nod. "It's alright. The important thing is that Momo is here."

As he spoke, his eyes didn't leave the woman in the wheelchair. She wore a simple buttoned white-collared shirt with green jean-like slacks. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with her bangs cascading on the side of her face. The doctor closed his eyes and grabbed a lead apron.

"Take her to the bathroom and help her put this on." He told them, handing them the lead apron. "When you're finished, go to room 318, I'll perform the x-ray there."

Momo held the heavy apron on her lap as her grandmother took her to the bathroom. Toushiro continued to stare at his patient as he began to think of ways to make her walk again. The doctor knew that he had to slow down with his eagerness of helping her out. He couldn't favor his patients, but for some reason, he felt like he _needed _to help her – to make her happy again. As he walked inside room 318, he rubbed his emerald-green eyes frustratingly. He had to relax himself about his new patient. He doesn't want feelings arising between them, and because of his busy schedule, he doesn't want to hurt her.

The doctor prepared the x-ray machine. Two nurses walked in and helped him prepare everything else. The door opened and Momo's grandmother came in with her granddaughter. The doctor faced them, actually at Momo, and smiled. The pianist smiled at him as she began fidgeting her fingers nervously.

"Please wait outside in the waiting room." He told her grandmother.

The woman smiled and pecked her granddaughter's forehead. Rapidly, she walked out of the large room. Momo took a deep breath and looked around. This was her second x-ray in over three years, and she was nervous of the result. One of the nurses took her to the side of the grooming table. Momo prepared herself to be lifted up by them.

"I'll do it. Start activating the machine." The doctor said.

Both nurses looked at him and nodded. As they walk towards the machine, Toushiro knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her tensed shoulder.

"Nervous?"

Momo nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"You'll be fine, don't worry about it." He told her reassuringly.

Momo looked at him and suddenly flinched inwardly as he placed an arm underneath her legs and the other one by her back. Carefully, he lifted her up bridal-style and carried her to the grooming bed. Momo's face flushed immensely as memories swam into her mind, though she tried her best to kick them out. The doctor laid her down on the grooming bed and shifted the machine towards her legs. Momo closed her eyes nervously as she heard the doctor and nurses step out of the room as the x-ray machine took pictures of her paralyzed legs.

After minutes of taking pictures, the machine shut off, and the doctor and nurses walked back inside. Momo opened her eyes as she saw the doctor look into one of the computer screens with his eyes narrowed. Were her legs able to move again? Would she be able to walk again? Dr. Hitsugaya then talked to the nurses beside him quietly, as if he didn't want Momo to hear him. The brunette closed her eyes as she looked down at her legs. Five years without moving them, and she knew that she would never move them again.

"You're all finished for today." The doctor said, smiling down at her.

Momo smiled back at him, the question of whether there was a chance of her walking again on the tip of her tongue.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" the doctor asked, grabbing her arms and slowly sitting her up.

"Aren't you going to be busy?"

"No, the other doctors have a light schedule today so they can take care of anything else. Besides, I want to get to know you a little more."

Cheeks reddening, Momo bit her lip and agreed to the offer.

* * *

_**I have a horrible habit people, and that habit is writing too much... Remember when my chapters where less than 1000 words long, then around 1000-1999 words long, now they're 1500-3000 words long. This is what I get for writing too much story and having a freaking imagination that won't stop. You guys enjoy long chapters, but it' s a pain in the ass for me. This chapter was going to be longer, but I'll save the breakfast scene for next chapter! Anyway, stories: Slaved Love, Pirata Al Amor, and Will you change for me? are all posted and the events are very different! Please leave me a review on them too! Also, I ain't no doctor so I'm not sure how they do x-rays for the legs, so if I'm wrong, let's use our imagination and pretend that my wacky way is the way! XD**_

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3! Forgive me for up-dating lately! I had 5 tests in one day, and after school instead of taking my little nap, I babysat my nephew! So yeah, shall we go on cup-cakes!**

* * *

Momo fidgeted her fingers, again, earning a glare from her grandmother. It has been half an hour since Dr. Hitsugaya has checked her, and now, she was waiting for him so they could eat breakfast. What was taking him so long? Momo was eager to eat breakfast with him, though her grandmother kept on lecturing her to behave as a grown adult instead of some giggly teenaged girl. Even if Momo was around her mid twenties, her bubbly personality, clumsiness (though it was when she had the ability to walk), soft sugary voice, shyness, and baby-like face always confused people and gave them the impression that she was under eighteen years old.

Momo and her grandmother waited in front of the colossal hospital, which was decorated neatly with flowers of all kind; a dedication from one of the town's high school to the people that passed away, or are birthed, in this hospital. Momo understood her doctor's duty, and she knew that she has to control her anxiousness. She wanted to know so much about him, as if he was some mysterious creature from another planet.

Momo felt embarrassed all the time when she would see someone beautiful, such as him, _walking _like if they were free from their problems. Over the past years, she received comments such as _'You're too beautiful to be stuck in a wheelchair' _or _'when are you going to start walking again? It's a shame that you're wasting what should be your best years sitting on some chair!'_.Momo sighed sadly and placed her elbow on the arm of her wheelchair, then resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

Momo's grandmother chose to wait with Momo, much to her granddaughter's dismay, so she could have her eyes on her and in case anything happened to her if she was alone. The grandmother always had that fear in her that, somehow, her granddaughter was going to get lost one day and will be physically hurt while she couldn't defend herself.

"Sorry I'm late." Momo's eyes snapped open lively as she heard the man's familiar voice.

Quickly, she straightened up and turned her head, her eyes meeting his.

"It's alright, doctor." The grandmother said reassuringly. "I'll leave you and Momo alone now. I must take my husband to his early morning Bingo games."

The doctor nodded with a slight smile on his face as he sauntered over to the blushing woman sitting nervously in her wheelchair.

"OK, and don't worry about Momo, she'll be safe with me. After breakfast, I'll drive her home."

The elderly woman nodded, waved bye to them, and began to walk away. Momo watched her leave, and once she was out of sight, she nervously bit her lip and looked away from the doctor.

Silently, the doctor walked over to her and placed his hand on the handlers of the wheelchair, gazing down at her innocent-like face.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked, his voice low and peaceful.

Momo hummed thoughtfully for a minute, and then looked up at him. "Anywhere you want."

The doctor frowned, causing her to wince inwardly, and shook his head. "My treat, just tell me the place and I'll take you there."

Sighing defeating-ly, a smile came to her lips as her favorite restaurant came into her head. "Why not _The Breakfast Klub** (1)**_?"

"Sure," he said, taking both of them to the popular restaurant.

Ever since Momo's incident, she has only been to The Breakfast Klub approximately two times with her grandparents, no more has she gone to the restaurant with her friends. Her friends spoke to her and they told her to eat breakfast with them at least twice a week, but Momo's embarrassment is being the only one stuck in a wheelchair while the rest of the group is free to walk. It was a hobby for her and her friends to go down to The Breakfast Klub and eat breakfast. There, they spoke about _everything_. The Breakfast Klub was almost they're little _tree club _since they've been going to the same restaurant and sitting in the same table for about ten years already. They were so familiarized with the restaurant that even the owner of The Breakfast Klub knew them!

The restaurant wasn't too far away from the hospital; just nearly three blocks. Both of them were quiet throughout the whole way. Momo didn't want to ruin the perfect moment by asking him ridiculous questions like she always did every time she met someone.

Toushiro opened the glass door and Momo rolled herself inside the pristine restaurant. As she had always expected, the fine restaurant was packed with hungry costumers.

"Which table would you like to eat by?" the doctor asked her.

Momo looked around the restaurant and spotted a nice area in the corner of the restaurant. She pointed the doctor the spot and he took her there. As they made their way through the quiet restaurant, memories of her past swam into her head. Oh, how she missed coming almost every morning and eating with her girlfriends. Toushiro pushed her inside the table courteously, and he then sat across from her. A waiter soon came, handing them each a menu and asking for their orders.

"What are you going to get?" he asked.

"Hm, I'm going to get Wings and Waffles, along with a Klub Carmel Macchiato. What about you?"

"Same thing as you," he replied, handing the menu back to the waiter as he finished writing their orders down.

"Your meal will arrive shortly." The man said, smiling down at them and then walking back towards the kitchen.

Momo sighed as she placed her hands on her lap, staring at the beautiful texture of the chestnut colored table. She knew that the doctor was looking at her: but why? Did she have something on her face like she most of the times does? Swiftly, Momo swept her face with her hand and was relieved to feel nothing. She loathed when someone stared at her like if she was _that _interesting, and especially if it was someone that she was beginning to feel attracted to.

"….Nervous?"

"Hm, what?" she asked, gazing at him now, and feeling dim that she had ignored him.

The doctor smirked at her flushing face. "I asked if you were nervous."

"Oh. Um, y-yeah, I'm kind of nervous." She answered truthfully.

"I figured," he said, "It's alright to feel nervous around me. I know that it's going to take you a while to trust someone."

Momo nodded, feeling a big lump on her throat. She couldn't hold the pain any longer, and just like how her grandmother told her, she needed to let it out. However, before she spoke, the waiter arrived with their food.

"Here you go; enjoy!" the waiter said after placing the plates in front of them and then walking away.

Momo smiled down at her food as she hungrily grabbed her fork and began to dig in. The doctor looked at her and smiled, surprised to know that she was _this _hungry. They both ate in silent, Momo trying not to moan at the tasty food, as she would do when she ate with her friends. It _has_ been a _long _time since she has eaten the yummy breakfast from the restaurant. Eating the food now made her realize how much she has missed out during the past years. Was she really _that _depressed? Yes. Momo was finished with her breakfast first, and quickly, she grabbed the Carmel Macchiato and drank it.

"You definitely love this restaurant." He stated, wiping his mouth with the napkin.

Momo nodded as she drank the Carmel Macchiato half way. Toushiro drank his, and after, he looked at her.

"Momo," he said, grabbing her attention.

"Hn?"

"What happened?"

Momo stared at him confusingly, though realization quickly hit her head and sadly, she looked down at her lap. She didn't want to talk about it, nevertheless she needed to let it out. She felt the big lump arise on her throat once again, and her eyes stung with tears.

"Momo, I know you don't want to talk about it, but you need to let it out. You can't be hiding inside your house for the rest of your life. You think that by hiding yourself, you won't get hurt, but you're wrong. You're in pain right now, and I want to help you. Your grandparents hate seeing you like this as well, and they're feeling pain too."

Momo looked up at him as she felt her warm salty tears on the corner of her eyes. Sighing shakily, she rubbed her eyes and stared at her empty plate.

"I thought I loved him. I thought _he _loved me as he always told me. I don't know what got into his head when he decided to do that…. I don't know why he got so angry; but I hate him now, and I'm glad that he's suffering in prison."

"What exactly did he do to you?" he asked, his gleaming turquoise eyes narrowing.

"H-He shot me twice." She replied, gulping so the lump in her throat would go away, though she was failing miserably. "We dated for two years, and I thought he was my _prince charming_. We had a great time during our first year as boyfriend and girlfriend, and even my grandparents loved him. The following year, he was nice to all, but around August of the same year, I overheard him dirty talking through the phone with someone; dirty talking as in p-phone s-sex. I was going against the idea that he might have been cheating on me, but I continued to listen to his conversation. I heard him moan a woman's name; and he told her that he loved her and that soon they were going to be together."

"I-I was hurt because he told _me _that we were going to be together; though their conversation didn't end there. He t-told her that he was going to _steal _the last bit of money that I was making off from my performances so that he and her can run off to Vegas and get married. I-I was so angry that I didn't realize that I had stomped towards him and slapped the phone away from him. He looked at me angrily and pushed me to the floor. We argued for maybe half an hour, and I told him that I didn't want to see his disgusting face ever again. He got so angry with me and told me that I was some ugly elevator door; easy to open its _doors _to any man that I see. I punched him in the face so hard that his whole face turned red and his nose broke. He was beyond angry, and he crossed the line."

Momo took a shaky breath before continuing her nightmare. "He began beating me, and I couldn't defend myself. He was stronger than I was, and I was afraid. I tried to kick him off, but he just punched and hit me harder. My face was concealed with my hands and successfully, I was able to kick him off. I then got up and limped towards the door, but I didn't notice him take out his Colt Python gun. I was barely at the door when he fired, and both bullets hit me. One hit me in the back of my thigh, while the other one hit me in my spine and almost shattered it. I had collapsed to the floor and cried in pain, while he, shocked with his actions, left me crying and ran away. That d-day was the last day that I walked; And because of _him_, I c-can't no longer perform in musical theaters like I always did, n-nor be my normal self again."

Momo wiped a tear away, though more kept on trailing down her red cheeks. Embarrassed, she looked away from him and sobbed. She tried to calm down so the other costumers wouldn't question her later on. She didn't want the doctor to see her crying like this, but her emotions just got the better of her.

Shockingly, she felt an arm rest on her shoulders and a hand on her side, slowly pulling her a certain someone. Momo's eyes widened as the doctor next to her, though she didn't know how he got next to her without her noticing, embraced her. Momo hiccupped and closed her watery eyes, embracing him back. She felt the pain that was stuck in her chest before suddenly lift away. She knew that this is what she needed. She needed to let it out and a hug from a great person in return. The doctor grabbed a clean piece of napkin and gave it to her. Shuddering, she took it and wiped her tears away. The doctor stroked her back soothingly as she began to calm down.

"Would you like some water?"

Momo shook her head and smiled up at him. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Would you like to go home now?"

Momo looked at him and nodded.

Toushiro reached into his pockets and placed the money on the table. Then, he placed his hands on the handlers of her wheelchair and began exiting the restaurant. The doctor took her home patiently, wanting her to get some fresh air before being stuck inside her house again. Momo smiled to herself as the fact that she was in a wheelchair barely bothered her now, and the fact that she just met a great person was making her happy.

* * *

**1) The Breakfast Klub is a REAL restaurant! It ain't made up, but I don't know how their service is!**

**Anyway, so now you guys know how and why she's paralyzed, and this actually did happen to a woman! Her husband abused her almost everyday, and one day, she was going to walk out of his life. He got so angry that he took out his gun and shot her - and now, she's paralyzed while he's in jail. So yeah, this is basically where I got the idea from and it's sad to see abusive husbands! Seriously, a man can NEVER lay his hand on a woman!**

Please review!


	4. Everytime

**Ch.4! THANK YOU to everyone that left me a comment on the previous chapter! Now y'all know who/why Momo is paralyzed, and this type of abuse still goes on today...sadly. Anyway, shall we continue!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach, neither the song "Everytime". The song belongs to Britney Spears.**

**P.S.: Cupcakes, if you want (it'll help you get into this chapter), search on Youtube "Everytime" by Britney Spears. It's a VERY nice, slow song; and I love it! When you search for it, play it once you see **_Next Day **(**_**which is after the line). K? Thanks! It's alright if you don't like the song!**

* * *

Momo giggled childishly, biting onto the fork as the meatballs and spaghetti lay unconscious on her jade-colored plate. It was dinnertime at the quiet cozy Hinamori home. Momo's grandmother cooked one of Momo's favorite meals. Momo ate slowly, and every time she slowly ate, she was thinking thoroughly. Her grandmother knew what her granddaughter was thinking of.

"Momo, you're smiling to yourself again. Who, or what, are you thinking about?" asked her grandfather.

The woman shook her head, breaking her thoughts right away, and glanced at her eating grandfather. "I was just thinking about Toushiro." She replied truthfully. "He's really generous and a true gentleman. I wish _he _were like that. I told Toushiro this morning about it, and he was very kind to me. I thought he was going to laugh, or simply shrug it off uncaringly; but he did care! He reassured me and I'm starting to feel better now. I can't wait until I see him tomorrow…"

Her grandmother glanced at her contemplatively, but continued eating her dinner. Not noticing her grandmother's glance, Momo wheeled herself from the table and towards her room. Fortunately, she still had the song she was writing stuck on her head; and she wants to finish it as soon as possible. After she finishes writing and editing her song, she was going to try it on her piano and see if she can turn it into a real song.

Entering her pristine room, Momo took out her song-writing notebook and quickly flipped through the pages. Once reaching the midpoint of the notebook, she took out a blue colored pen and began writing the other half of the song down. As she did, she sang it to herself to see if it made sense, or if it fit with the rhythm, she wants for it. She scribbled and rewrote a few words as her handwriting got sloppier and sloppier as she quickly wrote everything before it fled out of her mind. Her hand began to ache as she wrote continuously. For the first time since her accident, Momo is writing a song about how a woman loves a man. Before, while she was depressed and into her dark world, she wrote songs about how life and love is unfair to women, and how men can be traitorous.

"Come in!" Momo said, not taking her eyes off her paper as she heard a soft knock on the door.

The door opened a second after and Momo's grandmother appeared with a slight frown on her face. Silently, she walked over to her granddaughter and sat on the edge of her bed. Momo noticed her grandmother's unusual silence, and confusingly, she looked at her grandmother's reflection on the mirror in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

The elderly woman sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Momo, answer my question honestly, please. " After seeing her nod, the woman continued to speak. "Do you have feelings for Dr. Hitsugaya? Not feelings of friendship; romantic feelings."

Placing her hands on the wheels of her wheelchair, Momo turned herself and looked at her. Biting her lip, she nodded her head and looked away. The woman sighed again and looked at her seriously.

"Momo, I'm glad that you're happy, but please slow down. I'm getting a feeling that you might fall in love with that man. You barely know him, and he's just a _doctor _that's going to help you until she start walking away. Most likely he won't be in your life forever."

Momo lowered her head down sadly. The woman groaned and knelt down in front of her. She took Momo's hands, causing Momo to look at her mahogany colored eyes.

"Momo, please don't be angered. I just don't want you to be hurt again. You don't know if he has a girlfriend somewhere, or if he's already married! I _really _don't want you to be hurt again."

Momo nodded and then turned her attention to her unfinished song. She thought that there was a hope, but maybe there wasn't. Her grandmother was right, and last thing Momo needed to know was that her doctor was a married man with kids and a lovely wife.

* * *

_Next Day_

After the talk with her grandmother, Momo lost inspiration and decided not to continue the song. Instead, she continued writing her songs about life and a loveless female soul. It was ten in the morning, and Dr. Hitsugaya called an hour ago to inform her and her grandparents that the result of her x-ray was ready, and that he would visit them around ten and ten thirty to tell them. Momo was happy that he was coming; however, she did not show it. She was falling for the doctor quicker than she even thought about it, and she does not want to be hurt again.

Momo opened her eyes as soon as she heard the doorbell ring. It was the doctor, and she couldn't show anything besides friendship towards him. She heard her grandmother greeting him. His low voice caused shivers to run up her spine, as she wanted to see him already. Growling, she rubbed her temples and decided to play a song while so she can get rid of the anxiety she has in her mind. Slowly, she began playing the soft tone as the lyrics replaced the doctor in her head.

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me_

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_

Her thoughts were soon going to her ex boyfriend, and a tear ran down her face. Why did he have to do that to her? Why did he hurt her so much? He left a huge mark on her, and she can't handle sitting in a wheelchair anymore; but now that she released her pain, she doesn't have nightmares of him. Nevertheless, she has dreams of him now…

_I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

Her heart ached as she thought about the doctor's personal life. What if he had a special someone already and he's just being nice to her because he knows that anyone can break her easily? Momo bit her lips as her world began turning around again. What chance does she have with him? She's stuck in a wheelchair! What type of romance will she have with him or any other type of man?

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry_

_At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_

Momo took a shaky breath as she was done. She felt happy now that she had sung, though her pain was still accumulating inside her.

"You really do have great talent, Momo."

If she wasn't paralyzed, Momo would've jumped sixty feet in the air right now. Turning her head, she saw him standing by the doorway of her music room with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a small warm smile plastered on his elegant face. Momo forced herself to smile back at him and then turned her head and stared at the gleaming white piano keys. She heard the doctor pull a chair and place it next to her. She didn't look at him as he sat down and stared at her.

"Your grandmother told me that you performed every single night in restaurants, bars, clubs, homes, schools, and even in hospitals. Why did you stop? You have a talent that many people out there don't have and want."

Momo glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and sighed. "I don't want to embarrass myself. People are going to start questioning me about what happened, and I don't like revealing my private life to them. I can't lie to them either because that'll cause rumors to start around me."

"You're a very negative person, you know that?"

Momo looked at him and giggled, nodding her head afterwards. "Yes, I know that. It's safer sitting on the negative side than on the positive side."

"Why?"

Momo thought for a while and shrugged, shaking her head. Toushiro sighed and grabbed her hand, causing her whole face to redden.

"I analyzed the x-rays, and I'm figuring out a way to unstable your legs. But first, you have to see me tomorrow afternoon so I can do some other check up on your legs."

Momo nodded comprehendingly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Momo. Oh, and before I forget, your grandmother and I made an appointment for you to sing and play for the senator's daughter."

Momo's eyes widened and she stared at him shockingly. The doctor smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't waste that great talent of yours inside this _prison_. Let it out and show people that no matter how you may look like now, you'll always be that great pianist from Seireitei."

* * *

**Done! So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? Was there any spelling mistake I did? Any sentence structure that I messed up? Don't be afraid to tell me! Anyway, did you guys like the song from Britney Spears (if you heard it)? **

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Only Time

**Ch.5! Thank you to everyone that commented last chapter, and pointed out mistakes that I made. Please, don't be afraid to point out a mistake! I wanna do _my _best here and y'all can help me with the tips! Anyway, I'm not sure if I stated this before, but this story isn't going to be long. It will not be over ten chapters, or even 9. This is just a short multi-shot innocent story! Anyway, enjoy cupcakes and please review!**

**P**.**S**. **Heeey! lol. I do NOT OWN THE SONG 'ONLY TIME'! Enya OWNS THE SONG! anyway, can y'all please go to YouTube, search for "Only Time by Enya" and PLAY IT when the lyrics in this chapter start! In order for you to kinda understand what the hell Momo is playing, it's better if you actually listen to what she's playing! THANK U!**

* * *

As if fidgeting her fingers wasn't bad enough, playing with your hair was even worse. Momo stared at the adjacent doors; opening and closing as doctors, nurses, or patients walked back and forth. The clock read ten-seventeen, and the paralyzed woman was overly anxious of when her doctor was going to arrive. When _was _he coming? He had called about two hours ago, telling her and her grandmother that he wanted to see her by ten a.m. Momo recalled her grandmother's words to her before, _Don't encourage that small crush you have on him, Momo_, and did whatever she could to look calm.

Nevertheless, Momo's grandmother was no fool. She _knew _her granddaughter's anxiety for wanting to see the handsome doctor, and she's upset at herself for not warning Momo the first day they met. Like her granddaughter, she doesn't know the doctor's personal life. She never asked him, but neither did he talk about it.

Changing her thoughts, Momo's grandmother inwardly grinned, as she could not wait for Momo's performance tonight for the senator's daughter. Like Momo, the senator's daughter has paralysis as well; however, her condition is worse than Momo's. Unlike Momo, the senator's daughter isn't able to move her legs and arms; and this was the result of a horrible car accident that occurred to her a year ago.

"Sorry I'm late."

The familiar voice caused Momo snap her head up and let go of her own hair. She turned her head and saw Dr. Hitsugaya sauntering over to them with a welcome smile on his face. Her face glowed red as she witnessed him greet her grandmother and then her. She extended her hand out and shook his as her eyes fell on his gleaming ones.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long."

"It's alright, doctor. You're a busy man and _we're _very understandable." the grandmother told him, settling her hand on Momo's shoulder and stroking it, signaling her to behave like an adult next time.

"Thanks," he muttered, "Follow me. I want to do some tests on her legs now."

The grandmother followed the doctor, with her granddaughter, to a room that sat on one of the far corners of the building. The room was small, and it had (what seemed to be) the x-rays of Momo's bones. It displayed from her pelvis to her anklebone, and her vertebrate. The doctor grabbed a hospital dress and gave it to her.

"Please put this on while I get your medical files." He told Momo before exiting the room.

Grabbing onto the hospital dress, Momo looked up at her grandma. "Help me put this on quick." She told her, removing her sweatshirt.

"Slow down, Momo; you'll get to see him-"

"Not _that_, ma, I just don't want him to see me changing."

"Momo, he's a doctor for God's sake, he has seen everything!"

The woman smiled at her grandmother's reply and slid the white thin dress over her head. Then, she slid her arms out through the holes of the sleeves. She unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them off her thin legs and then from her ankles. Her grandmother picked up her jeans from the floor and folded them neatly. As Momo shifted the skirt of the dress downward so it covered her pale thighs, the doctor walked inside with a nurse behind him.

"All ready, Momo?"

The woman nodded, wondering _what _she was ready for.

"I analyzed the x-rays yesterday and the only way I can help you walk again is by physical therapy-"

"But Momo's old doctor tried that before and it didn't work." The grandmother told him.

"I know, I spoke with him a few hours ago. Though I assure you that my method is different, and I will try whatever I can to help her." He said, glancing down at Momo.

Momo looked away as she began playing with her hair. However, her attention was captured again when his hand fell on hers. She turned her head and saw his astounding eyes looking down at her.

"Today, I want you to stand up."

"B-But I can't. I'll-"

"…help you," he said, finishing her worried sentence.

Letting out a sigh, she glanced nervously at the floor as the nurse beside him grabbed a clipboard and a pen. Then, the doctor grabbed her arms and slowly, not to mention carefully, stood her up. Her heart raced against her chest as her head swayed dizzyingly. She gasped as her body rocked a bit back and forth, though he was still holding her arms.

"I-I can't do it."

"Yes you can. We'll start easy and then climb our way up."

"...But what if it doesn't work? What if I'm paralyzed forever?"

The man looked at her and frowned, causing her to gulp. "You won't be paralyzed forever, I promise you that."

Momo cracked a smile and stared at her small feet. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

The doctor chuckled and gently sat her on the hospital bed. The nurse wrote down some things on the paper, while the grandmother frowned at Momo unnoticeably. Her warning wasn't going through Momo's thick head, and she knew that one day, her granddaughter's heart will shatter into a waterfall of tears.

"Tell me if you feel anything." He instructed her, receiving a slight nod.

The man settled his hand on her shin. He looked up at her, and Momo just shook her head. He drew his attention back on her leg and slowly shifted it towards her kneecap. He looked up at her again, and again, she shook her head. He shifted his hand towards her thigh, and it caused her to gasp. Anxiously, he looked up at her again.

"Did you feel that?"

"A-A little, n-not a lot,"

"Good, now I have an approximation. I'll study the analysis again and think about it more carefully. In the meantime, I hope you already have a song for tonight. Don't forget that I'll be there to watch."

Momo smiled nervously as she made a note for herself.

_Don't mess up!_

* * *

Gazing at her reflection, Momo changed her hairstyle again; not knowing what to do. Her grandmother wanted to style her hair for her, but she refused. However, she now regrets refusing the _proposal _mainly because she has no idea what to do. She wore a dark blue halter dress that reached up to her knees and had a bow on the back, along with dark blue flats. It's been _years _since Momo has ever worn a dress. Last time she wore a dress was for the party she and her ex attended to. Shaking her head and getting rid of old bad memories, she paid her attention on her hair again.

"You're still not ready?" came her grandmother.

"I have no idea what to do with my hair."

The woman rolled her eyes and walked over to her. "I _told _you to let me do your hair for you, but noooo, you resisted. And look now, time's almost up and we need to be there in twenty minutes!"

Momo ignored her as the woman styled a neat bun on her and let her bangs cascade on the side and front of her face. After she made the bun, she grabbed the hairspray and sprayed it all around. Momo wrinkled her nose as the strong smell bothered her.

"Done, now let's go before we make the senate and his daughter angry."

Momo rolled herself out of her bedroom and towards the living room. Her aunt was going to _babysit _her grandfather while she and her grandmother were gone. It wasn't safe at all to leave her grandfather home alone. The poor man had the worst memory in the world, and occasionally, he would exit the house thinking that he was going to the bathroom. Momo grabbed her piano book, which contained the song she was going to play, and placed it on her lap.

"You look spectacular."

Surprisingly, she looked up and gasped as she saw her doctor sitting on the sofa. The kind man smiled and walked over to her.

"Thank you; you look handsome yourself." She said blushingly, glancing at his black slacks and white long-sleeved shirt.

The man chuckled as he glanced down at the clothes he was wearing. "It was the only thing that I had in my closet left."

Momo was about to comment on that, but her grandmother arrived soon with a leather-brown pocketbook. "We should get going now. I don't want the senate to be upset at our tardiness."

The doctor nodded and walked outside to his vehicle. Momo's grandmother took her outside and closed the door behind her. Momo shuddered slightly as a chilly wind breezed by them. She glanced at the doctor and saw him opening the back of his navy blue colored jeep. Suddenly, she realized something. Her grandmother _never _told her that the doctor was going to take them, and if she did, the grandmother knew that she was going to take her time looking two-times better.

"I'll carry her into the car and then put her wheelchair in the back." The doctor told the grandmother.

The man bent down at her level, placing one arm behind her knees and another one on her back. Carefully, he lifted her up bridal style and made his way to his jeep. The woman stared at her blue flats, nervous of looking at his face. The doctor sat her on the back seat and smiled at her.

"Comfortable?"

Momo nodded, and seeing his smile one last time, she looked away as he closed the door and went to get her wheelchair. Second time he carried her like this, and she felt like if they were making their way towards their honeymoon bedroom. The only difference was that that was a dream that she knew was never going to come true.

After putting her wheelchair in the back, he got in and her grandmother sat beside her. Momo looked at her music sheets as they drove off. However, she couldn't put her full attention on her music. She glanced at the rearview mirror and blushed at his blank expression. He didn't look like a doctor at all right now; right now, he looked more like a model or a handsome actor. She wondered if he was single, but if he was, then that meant that he didn't like most drooling and annoying women out there. He probably went for the smart ones…that _have _the ability to walk. Nevertheless, he can't be single! The man has unbelievingly good looks; looks that any_ man _would want.

The drive was about half an hour long, and to their disappointment, they did arrive late. Fortunately, for them, the senator and his daughter weren't totally ready. The daughter's dress ripped while her aunts were helping her put it on. As soon as they arrived, the senator's friends and family greeted them. To her surprise, they greeted and spoke with Momo the most; mostly because they heard or saw her playing before and were great fans. Momo was happy about this, and it caused her to smile full heartedly. She hasn't had such positive feedbacks since the old days when she would play at night.

The small party was held in the master living room. Momo could see the black piano sitting in the front of the large room and flowers around. She looked around and saw more people arriving. The more people there were, the more nervous she got. She hasn't played in front of a large crowd in about five years, and she didn't know how they were going to react.

"Are you nervous?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes," she replied, fidgeting her fingers this time so she doesn't mess up her hair.

The door opened again, and this time, the senator and his paralyzed daughter arrived. The girl wore a pink dress strapless that reached her ankles. She had hazel-gray eyes and long blond hair. As soon as she saw Momo, she smiled. Momo saw her shoulder moving a bit, and she instantly knew that she was trying to wave her. Momo felt sorry for the girl. She couldn't move her legs and arms, and Momo felt obnoxious for complaining that she couldn't walk.

"Good evening, you must be Momo Hinamori." The senator said, shaking his hand with her.

"Hello, Senator. It's nice to meet you and your daughter."

"It's nice to meet you too. My daughter loves your music and always wanted you to play a song for her."

Momo giggled and glanced at the smiling daughter. "I have a great song for her." She said, and the girl's smile widened.

"Great, I can't wait to hear it." The senator said.

Momo smiled and made her way towards the piano. The talking around the room halted as they saw the nervous but confident woman by the piano with her music sheets in front of her. Momo took a deep breath and glanced at the piano's keys.

_Just think that no one's in the room…and play! _She told herself, not wanting to estimate the number of people staring at her and waiting. Slowly, closed her eyes and began to play as her song flowed through her mind like an endless river.

_Who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time  
And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose, only time_

Immediately, the audience smiled as the soft and beautiful lyrics melted their hearts from whatever problem they had. Momo's grandmother gaped shockingly, amazed that she never heard this song before and that _her _granddaughter wrote it in just a few hours.

_Who can say why your heart sighs  
As your love flies, only time  
And who can say why your heart cries  
When your love lies, only time_

Momo forgot that Toushiro was there as well, and she tried not to pay attention to that, knowing that if she did, she would mess up the whole song and embarrass herself.

_Who can say when the roads meet  
That love might be in your heart  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart  
Night keeps all your heart_

She imagined herself and Toushiro in a field full of sunflowers, dancing and loving each other. She wanted to tell herself that he was _the one_; the _one _that can glue back her broken heart and make things better for her.

_Who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose  
- Only time  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time_

_Who knows? Only time_

As soon as she was finished, the whole room went with cheers and applauses. Momo opened her eyes and looked at everyone's face; they were all happy and cheering _for her_. Her heart cried as well as she thought about her great times playing around and having people cheer her.

"Congratulations, you were amazing."

She turned around and smiled at the doctor.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you."

He bent down and embraced her, making her tears escape her joyful eyes.

Who knows? Maybe he is the one. Though, only time knows.

* * *

**Done! I HOPE you guys enjoyed this chapter! This song is NOT OWNED BY ME! ENYA OWNS IT! It's called 'Only Time', and it's a very beautiful song! I hope you all heard it while reading the second part of this chapter! If there's ANY mistake on this chapter (verb use, noun, adj., etc..), please don't be shy to tell me! Also check out my other stories: Slaved Love, Will you change for me, etc... and ...**

**Do YOU like this song? LOVE it? HATE it? Simply don't care?**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Cater 2 U

_**Ch.6! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Enjoy this chapter, and if you see any mistake, please notify me! **_

**Note: Hehe, for this chapter, there will be TWO SONGS! First song, you will play it RIGHT AFTER YOU REACH THE 2ND PARAGRAPH _AFTER _THE LONG LINE! THERE'S NO LYRICS TO THE SONG! THE FIRST SONG IS "RIVER FLOWS IN YOU" BY YIRUMA! PLEASE, GO TO YOUTUBE (I DONT WANT YOU GUYS DOWNLOADING songs that you might not like) AND LISTEN TO THE SONG! THEN, SEARCH FOR THE SONG "Cater 2 U' " from Destiny's Child! PLAY THE 2ND SONG ONCE YOU SEE "The crowd chuckled..."! Please, I don't want you guys lost! So...ENJOY!**

I do not own the SONGS, and I would like to thank Mikihinna (I hope I got her name right so I don't my ass kicked) for telling me about 'River Flows In You'!

* * *

_Two months later…._

Two months has passed since her comeback at the Senator's home. However, she remembers it like if it was just yesterday: people clapping at her, giving her flowers, telling her how happy they were that she finally came back. This was all thanks to her doctor, and she's glad that she has such a wonderful doctor by her side.

Throughout the months that have passed, Momo has been getting her full confidence back. Each day from nine to eleven in the morning, Toushiro would help her feel her legs again. After three and a half weeks of physical therapy, she slowly began to have a very slight feeling on her legs. For the first time in five years, she was beginning to _feel _her legs, even if it was just a little. The physical therapy was really helping her, and she was always happy every time she would enter the room and he was ready for her. The first room she went in was a workout room, and she wasn't the only paralyzed person there. One boy, of fourteen years, has a paralyzed stomach, and an old woman of seventy-three has both of her arms paralyzed. There were many patients working out certain parts of their bodies with their physical therapists beside them.

Now, Toushiro also had a degree in physical therapy, and for some unusual reason, he didn't want any other physical therapist working with him. He told her grandmother that _he _wanted to take care of Momo and help her out. She felt so happy for his special words, but she remembered her grandmother's words.

_"Momo, I'm glad that you're happy, but please slow down. I'm getting a feeling that you might fall in love with that man. You barely know him, and he's just a doctor that's going to help you until you start walking away. Most likely he won't be in your life forever."_

_"Momo, please don't be angered. I just don't want you to be hurt again…"_

Momo had the feeling that the doctor was single, and that she wasn't going to hurt her again. Over the long weeks that she has known him, he hasn't told her anything about a _Mrs. Hitsugaya _or having a girlfriend. She knew that if he were taken, then he wouldn't act so nice to her, and tell other doctors to let _him _take care of her problems. Nevertheless, the problem Momo now had about this is whether he actually _does _like her back.

The first exercise she did was using the Leg Curl. That day, she had to wear workout clothes so she could feel comfortable. She wore her old black shorts with a white tank top. Her grandmother stood by her side the entire time. Momo had to lie down on her stomach, and her doctor helped her lift both of her heels. At first, she felt uncomfortable because when she lifted her heels, she had to lift them all the way to her buttocks. However, he was a doctor and she had to act mature about things.

_**()**_

"This should be it for today." Toushiro said, helping her get off from the Leg Extension.

Momo grunted as she slowly sat up herself. She stared at her pale legs and shifted them slightly. A soft small came to her features, as she was glad that she could finally move her legs a bit. The feeling that sent her body was extravagant, and she as if something that she has lost forever suddenly came back.

"With more workouts, you'll quickly start walking." He told her.

Momo used the machine for support as she slowly stood up. Standing up took her long seconds, but as she continued to practice at home as well, she was quickly catching up. The doctor stood in front of her and grabbed her by her arms. Momo took a deep breath as she slowly began making baby steps. Today was the fifth day she practicing her walk. Toushiro stood in front of her and he stared at her feet as she slowly shifted them. Momo blushed every time since the tip of their heads slightly touched, and she just felt like pulling her head up and kissing him. With his help, she made it to her wheelchair and sat down.

"You're improving." He complimented.

Her cheeks tainted read, as she gave him a smile. "I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you, doctor."

A chuckle escaped from his lips as he placed his hands inside his pocket. "I'm glad that I'm helping you; and I'll see you tonight at eight."

Momo nodded, waved one last time to him, and let her grandmother take her home. The brown-haired woman was nervous but excited about tonight's performance. She was going to perform in the hospital for the sick children and adults. She finished writing the song two days ago, and since then, she has been practicing it in the piano; and she couldn't wait for everyone, especially Toushiro, to hear it.

* * *

The eight-year-old girl finished her song, and the room filled with applauses. She was the third person to perform, and it was now _her _turn. Momo felt nervous since the doctor hasn't arrived yet. However, her grandmother informed her that he was on his way and was going to be able to see her performance; he promised her that.

Momo made her way to her piano as the audience began clapping. She stared at the white keys of her grand piano, and slowly, she began to play. The people halted, as they began to listen to the woman's lovely tune. Their mouths curved upward into a bright smile as the sweet melody went through their ears. A woman began to cry at how beautiful the song was. A smile made its way towards Momo's face as she was enjoying her own work as well.

She wanted to glance at the audience and see if Toushiro arrived yet, but couldn't. If she did, then she would get distracted from her music and mess up the wonderful song. Her fingers touched the keys softly against the soothing keys. She learned from her professor, whom died from asthma, told her not to press hard against the keys. At first, she didn't know why, but when she started playing and pressed the key too much, she had shuddered at the horrible sound the piano made.

Momo was soon finished with her song, and the audience clapped loudly. A wide smile came to her lips as she turned her head and glanced at them. Her eyes soon landed on Toushiro and her heart began to do cartwheels. She grabbed the microphone and glanced at her audience.

"I'm going to dedicate this song to a special person that has helped me over the past two months, and without him, I would be at home sobbing and thinking how my life was garbage."

The crowd chuckled and Momo released a sigh. She grabbed the microphone and turned so she was facing the crowd. One of her friend, who also plays with her during certain concerts, turned on the stereo. She remembered recording this song for her ex-boyfriend when they were still together, but now, she wants to dedicate it to Toushiro.

_Baby I See You Working Hard  
I Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,  
Let You Know That I Admire What You Do  
The More If I Need To Reassure You, My Life Would Be Purposeless Without You (Yeah)  
If I Want It (Got It)  
When I Ask You (You Provide It)  
You Inspire Me To Be Better  
You Challenge Me For The Better  
Sit Back And Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter_

Her cheeks turned red as she gave a wink to the doctor. Toushiro smirked as he ran a hand through his hair. Momo hoped that Toushiro was getting her message, and hopefully, he was going to return it.

_Take Off Your Cufflinks (Yeah)  
What You Want To Eat Boo? (Yeah)  
Let Me Feed You  
Let Me Run Your Bathwater  
Whatever You Desire, I'll Aspire  
Sing You A Song  
Turn The Game On  
I'll Brush Your Hair  
Help Put Your Do Rag On  
Want A Foot Rub? (Yeah)  
You Want A Manicure?  
Baby I'm Yours I Want To Cater To You Boy_

Momo knew that after this, she would have to deal with her grandmother and her stinging words, but she couldn't just hide her feelings inside. She had to let them out before it was too late, before he moves on and maybe doesn't see her ever again.

_Let Me Cater To You  
Cause Baby This Is Your Day  
Do Anything For My Man  
Baby You Blow Me Away  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You  
Inspire Me From The Heart,  
Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart  
You're All That I Want In A Man;  
I Put My Life In Your Hands  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You_

Momo saw the people sway back and forth, following the twinkly rhythm of her song. She glanced at the doctor and saw him staring at her straight ahead without blinking. She knew that he was going to question her later on, and she wasn't afraid of telling him the truth.

_I Promise You (Promise You)  
I'll Keep Myself Up (Oh)  
Remain The Same Chick (Yeah)  
You Fell In Love With (Yeah)  
I'll Keep It Tight, I'll Keep My Figure Right  
I'll Keep My Hair Fixed, Keep Rocking The Hottest Outfits  
When You Come Home Late Tap Me On My Shoulder, I'll Roll Over  
Baby I Heard You, I'm Here To Serve You (I'm Lovin It, I'm Lovin It)  
If It's Love You Need, To Give It Is My Joy  
All I Want To Do, Is Cater To You Boy_

As she sang, she had visions of them married and forming a fabulous family. She would be the perfect wife to him, and she would do anything for him. She'll serve him whatever he wants, because she knows that he's the perfect man to be with.

_Inspire Me From The Heart,  
Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart  
You're All That I Want In A Man;  
I Put My Life In Your Hands  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You_

She would fulfill his fantasies, and give him a life that any other man would want. She would cook for him when he gets hungry, she'll sing and play to him when he asks her to, she'll give him a massage and prepare his bath when he's tensed and tired, she'll give him sweet kisses when he's angry or sad, and so much more….

_Cause You're Beautiful (You're Beautiful)  
I Love The Way You Are (You Are)  
Fulfill Your Every Desire (Desire)  
Your Wish Is My Command (Command)  
I Want To Cater To My Man  
Your Heart (Your Heart)  
So Pure Your Love Shines Through(Shines Through)  
The Darkness We'll Get Through (So Much)  
So Much Of Me Is You (Is You)  
I Want To Cater To My Man_

Momo gave the doctor another wink before singing the chorus.

_Let Me Cater To You  
Cause Baby This Is Your Day  
Do Anything For My Man  
Baby You Blow Me Away  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You  
Inspire Me From The Heart,  
Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart  
You're All That I Want In A Man;  
I Put My Life In Your Hands  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You_

The people applaud loudly as a tear of joy escaped her eyes. She smiled at everyone, as the applauses got louder. She turned her attention to the doctor and saw him walking over to her. She bit her bottom lip as she could feel her heart escape her chest. He had a smile on his face, and she hoped that he enjoyed the song and would confess to her.

"Thank you for the song, I definitely enjoyed it." He told her, giving her a hug.

Momo hugged him back, wanting to stay in the embrace forever, but just nodded as she continued to smile. She looked up at him as he turned around for a second and mentioned someone to come. Momo looked and saw that it was a woman.

"Momo, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Madelyn."

Momo turned to the woman and her smile turned up side down, as her once joyful heart was now clouded with tears….

* * *

**So, how many of you were expecting that? Do I see some "WTF GIRLFRIEND!?" reviews?! lol. Madelyn was thought at the last minute by none other than dreaming.sapphire. That bitch wanted me to name her Cindo... CINDO!? Who'll name their child Cindo!? **

_dreaming.sapphire - _I'M NAMING MY SON CINDO JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT!

**I feel bad for her son...**

REVIEW!


	7. The Other Woman

**Chapter 7! Thank you to EVERYONE that read & left me comments on the previous chapters! You guys are my inspiration to write more and up-date faster, however, my mid-marking period exams are keeping me away from writing any more chapters! So, during the weekend, I will type as fast as I can and get you guys something good to read! Anyway, Enjoy and please leave me a review!**

_**!Chapter 7!**_

When was the last time she cried like this?

The last time she cried like this was when she found out that she was paralyzed from the legs down and it was all because of _him_! That was the last time she ever cried like this, however, the harm was different. The situation now was different, though it still had the same outcome – her heart was broken. What was going wrong in her love life? Was it her? The pianist wasn't sure about the exact answer, but she knew that it had something to do with her. Was she speeding up her feelings?

_Yes, it is my fault_, she had agreed. Her grandmother warned her, and it wasn't because she wanted to see her upset, but because she didn't want to see her only granddaughter crying and feeling as if she had lost hope. Momo thought that she had a chance of being loved back. She thought that he was the glue that could paste her broken heart back together and make her happy, but instead, it was the opposite. He had destroyed her heart-but why does she keep on blaming him?

That was a question Momo didn't comprehend herself. It was her fault for going too far, for crossing the street without looking at the traffic lights first. She was carried away with her feelings for him that she forgot who _he _was – a doctor that was only there to help her, not to resolve her personal problems. That hope that she thought she had was just a feeling playing tricks on her, and now she embarrassed herself in front of him and a hundred other people. What were he and his girlfriend going to say now? Does his girlfriend hate her for loving him?

What was odd about him was that he never mentioned her to Momo before. Momo thought that he was single because, and even her grandmother agreed, he acted _too _nice to her, almost as in flirtatiously. That key gave Momo the hope that he returned her feelings for him, and that is why she dedicated that song to him. Now, she regrets but doesn't at the same time singing that song to him. She regretted singing that song to him because she made a total fool of herself, but she didn't regret singing it as well because she at least now knows that he's taken and she won't make the same mistake again.

A shaken sigh escaped her lips as she wiped the salty tears away from her eyes. She wanted to stop her crying and just _move on_, but it was too hard. It was too hard now that her low self-esteem returned. She no longer wants to write or play songs. Toushiro was her main inspiration, but now, it's vanished.

"I knew you were in here. Your grandmother told me about everything."

Momo didn't turn her head as her grandfather reeled himself inside her piano room with a slight grin on his wrinkled old face. He halted beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Momo, you were blinded by your own feelings for him that you forgot about the _real world _and what's around it."

A tear trickled down her face, but she quickly wiped it away. "I-I know…I...don't know what to do. I don't want to face him anymore… I don't want to see him."

"…And why not? What did the doctor ever do to you? He's _helping _you, Jesus Christ. Do you remember your old doctor? He didn't care about any of his patients, he just worked for the money and whatever happened, supposedly, wasn't _his _fault. Mr. Hitsugaya is changing your life and he wants you to be happy."

"I know…but I thought he-"

"You _thought_; Momo you did not _think_, your feelings thought for you. That dirt-bag of your ex hurt you so much, and I don't want you getting hurt again. Momo, you hurt yourself."

She turned her head and looked at him. She thought of what he said for a while, and it made complete sense to her. He never did anything to her! He never backstabbed her, as her ex did! She wasn't mad at him, she was mad at herself. She was mad at herself for crossing the line and not looking at both sides of the situation!

"Didn't you say before that you would never cry over a man?" her grandfather teased.

"I know, I did… but I-I just can't stop."

"Why can't you stop?"

"…Because, I-"

"…You what; Momo, don't lie to yourself. If you lie to yourself, you'll only hurt yourself even more. Now tell me the truth; you what?"

"I want to be with him! I want him and me to get together forever, to love each other and have _that life _I always wanted. I want him to be the man that could love me right and take care of me. I want him to be the man that fathers my children! I want him to be with me, daddy, but that's just a dream; _my _dream! I can't have him, and the hope I had for him is gone."

Momo glanced through the clear glass of the window and let her tears rain down from her eyes.

"Now, Momo, just because he's taken doesn't mean that you're going to give up on life! So what if he's taken? There's a bunch of good men out there too. So, don't let this foolishness get to you! You're my big girl, and big girls don't cry. You lift your head up and continue on, because the story won't stop here."

Surprised, she turned her head and gazed at him. The old man chuckled and ruffled her head, as he did many years ago when she was just a little girl. Momo smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, daddy."

The man smiled and ran his weak hand through her hair. Momo forgot how long she has called him _daddy_, though she considers him as one. She only met her real father once in her lifetime, but it rumored that he died from lung cancer a decade ago. Her grandfather has been there many times for her, and as embarrassing as it may seem, he was the one she took for her eight-grade graduation party. Her friends didn't mind, luckily for her. Actually, he was the best dancer out of the bunch and he taught many teens some moves from the 80s.

"Momo, the doctor just called," came her grandmother with the phone in her hand.

Her head shot up as she glanced at the woman anxiously. "What did he want?"

"He says for _you _to get ready by seven tonight, because he's picking up at seven-thirty."

"….F-For what?"

"He says it's a surprise."

Momo's heart thumped as she wondered _what _type of surprise he has for her. But one thing she was going to keep in mind was not to fall for her feelings anymore.

_**P**a**r**a**l**y**s**i**s**_

….Seven-twenty to be exact…

She wanted to wear classy black pants with a nice collar shirt, but her grandmother insisted her to wear a dress. She wasn't a huge fan of dresses. She only wore them during special occasions, not much for surprises. Her grandmother loved to design dresses and sew them, and usually, she used Momo as her mannequin. Approximately three years ago, she made a dress for her granddaughter, but Momo hasn't wore it at all; except for now. The dress was made of a nice silky fabric her grandmother ordered from China, with gleaming unreal diamonds tracing the pattern of the halter-top portion. The dress was tight around her torso area but loose from below her hips and down. Her hair was loose but curled nicely.

It was seven-twenty, and she was sitting right in front of him. Her heart pounded nervously, but she paid no heed to that. The man wore a sky blue collar shirt with white pants, making him stand out more. He gave her a bouquet of roses, and with a smile (which she didn't want to, but it happened), she thanked him. She noticed her grandmother's serious stare towards the doctor and she knew that she was beginning to have second thoughts of him. While her grandmother placed the roses inside a vase with water, the doctor brought a walker inside. It was thin and black with four small wheels on the bottom.

"I bought you this. I want you to start using this instead of the wheelchair. However, if you get tired and feel dizzy, you can stop and use the wheelchair."

She nodded comprehendingly, as he continued speaking. "I want you to use it today, OK?" She nodded again with a smile, and felt her love for him grow.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." He answered, slightly bending down and grabbed her arms. He supported her, as she stood up herself. He then stood in front of her and helped her walk. All the while, she stared down at her feet as she tried to make big steps. However, as she did, her slim body tilted to the side, but the doctor balanced her back. Once she reached her walker, she held onto it and used it to walk over to the door.

"I'll see you later." She waved to her grandparents.

Her grandmother gave her an atypical look before she left.

-

Toushiro helped her get into his jeep. She swore inwardly at the dress's long skirt. The long fabric caused an awkward situation between them. While he helped her get on, the skirt had caught with the edge of the door, and since neither of them noticed, once she sat down, it caused her top to go down a bit and reveal a little bit of more cleavage. Her face was cherry red while she quickly fixed the top portion of her dress, while he chuckled and removed the silky fabric from the car.

As he drove towards wherever he was going to take her, she stared at the semi empty streets and thought deeply. Does Madelyn know that he's going to take her _somewhere_? Does Madelyn know how _kind _he's been acting towards her, and how he never spoke about her? Momo wondered what type of relationship they had since she never heard of her and he didn't even have a picture of her in his office.

He stopped in front of a restaurant, causing Momo's eyes to widen. What were they doing in a restaurant? She had a certain idea on her head, but she kept her mouth closed. The doctor got out of his vehicle, and made his to the back to retrieve her walker. Momo removed her seatbelt and opened the door herself. She glanced at her skirt first, making sure that it wasn't caught to anything, and nervously she slid down the seat and stood on her feet. Her body swayed a bit, but she managed to get her balance.

"I'm glad that you're doing things on your own." He told her, bringing the walker over to her.

Smilingly, she held onto it and they made their way inside the Italian restaurant. Her body shook, as his arm wrapped around hers, as if they were getting married, and she looked at him as he smiled at her.

"Wh-What are we doing here?"

"It's _our _date." He replied, walking inside with her.

Her eyes almost popped out as she felt her blood rising to her cheeks. _Date? Now something's off here, _she thought, walking towards a table of two with him. She looked around and saw that the whole restaurant was full with well-dressed people. They sat down by the window, and an Italian waiter came.

"What would you lovely couple like to have?"

"What do you recommend for us?" the doctor asked.

"Our new and fantastic Ciceri e Tria dish that will leave a smile on your face!"

Momo giggled at the man's enthusiasm and Toushiro nodded at him. "That sounds good; two plates, please. And what do you want for drink?" he asked Momo.

"Um, whatever you want. I don't really mind."

"Alright then," he said and then turned his attention to the waiter, "And two cups of Italian wine."

The man nodded and glanced at them. "Your meal will arrive soon."

The man dashed out, leaving the _couple _alone. Momo looked through the window shyly, not knowing what to say or whether she should say something. However, she didn't need to as he started the conversation.

"I know that you're wondering _why _I'm taking you on a date even when I have a girlfriend." He told her with a sigh.

She turned her head and nodded. She was eager already to know his answer. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at her.

"The truth is… we broke up a week ago." Her head tilted to the side confusingly, as he continued to speak. "Things weren't working out between us. She's a nice woman, but I just don't feel the same way anymore. We've been together for almost a year, but during the past few months, we've been drifting apart. We treat each other more as friends than lovers do. We tried working things out, but it's just not happening. I thought that by bringing her to yesterday's event, we would have some sort of connection since we don't go out any more, but it failed. I realized that she wasn't the one I was trying to be loved by, it was another woman."

She swallowed hard and looked at him. "Wh-Who's the other woman?"

She closed her eyes before he answered, and felt a tear trickle down her face. Why was she crying _now_? Did she believe that the other woman he was talking about was someone besides her? Did she believe that he was out of her reach?

"Momo, you're the other woman."

Her eyes snapped open, as he wiped her tear away. She looked at his gorgeous turquoise eyes as he grabbed her hand and grabbed her chin.

"Momo, I love you. I know this is too much for you and you're afraid, but I promise you with my life that I'll make you happy."

Her throat went dry as she tried to say something, _anything_! Everything was too much for her, and it was coming so sudden. Why couldn't he at least warn her so she could've controlled her crying?

"You…You really love me?"

The doctor inched closer to her, their noses touching. "….More than anything." He replied, pressing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

**_P_**_a**r**a**l**y**s**i**s**_

**Aw, I can't do the line thingy no more! You guys know what I'm talking about. I press the line thingy, and when I click "Save Changes", it DOESN'T HAVE IT! FFN got a makeover, but it's still...um...coughsuckycough. I can't do my line thingy no more... T.T. While you guys review and type what you think about this chapter (and please tell me my errors), I'll be sobbing to my mommy. XD**

**REVIEW!  
**


	8. Angel

**Chapter 8! Thank you to everyone that commented last chapter. Also, when I say "any mistakes", that doesn't mean for you to re-read the chapter and find one (in case you do do it). It's just in case you guys catch one, then you can tell me! I don't want you guys re-reading my boring stuff... unless you really like it. Enjoy & please review!**

**Song used: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE LYRICS! Anyway, people go to YouTube and search for the song "Angel" from Natasha Bedingfield. It's good for you guys to know what Momo's singing! When you guys do, play it (don't need to watch the video) when you see that the lyrics started... which are going to be _written like this... in italics... XD_  
**

**_P_**_a_**_r_**_a_**_l_**_y_**_s_**_i_**_s  
iChapter eight!_**

The following day was going to be a great day, as Momo predicted all night long. She recalled every moment from yesterday's date, and giggled when she reached the kissing scene. _Toushiro and I…. _she always thought when she went to asleep, bathed, and ate breakfast. After their lovely kiss, they spoke more about how they were going to keep their relationship safe from the other doctors in the hospital. It wasn't safe for a doctor to fall in love and start a relationship with his or her patients. Many situations like this happened in the past, and when the couple ended breaking up, the hospital always had a bad review.

Both of them spoke of their interests and opinions of things, and they found a way to respect each other and to make sure that if something was going wrong, to tell one another. Momo promised herself a long time ago not to date anymore once the incident started, but she broke her promise and even forgot about it. Momo was overjoyed to be dating the handsome doctor.

When she arrived home, she told her grandmother and as expected, her grandmother did not smile nor did she frown. She just asked several questions such as:

_Are you sure, you two love each other?_

_What happened to Madelyn? _

_What if Madelyn starts holding a grudge against you and does something stupid like your ex did?_

_What if the hospital where he works at finds out and decides to fire him for that?_

…. And much more.

Momo explained to the woman that if their relation did go wrong, it would be their fault and none of her grandparents won't have to suffer with her.

_~X~_

The warm water soaked her body, as the doctor helped her get inside the heated pool. Momo shifted her legs a bit, feeling the warm pristine water make her legs feel relax. Today, Toushiro was going to do some aquatic therapy with her. She wore her old black one-piece bathing suit, and he wore some black trunks. Momo's face had turned red when he saw his muscles, and she told herself that he should be a male model instead of a doctor. He got inside the pool as well and grabbed her hands.

"Nervous?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Y-Yes, I haven't been in a pool for _years_. I miss swimming like the old days." She replied sadly.

"Don't worry, Momo," he said, kissing her cheek, "you'll swim very soon; I'll make sure of that."

An immature giggle escaped her lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. His hands fell on her hips and he pressed his forehead against hers. The doctor lifted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers. Momo smiled against his soft lips and looked up at him.

"I'm glad you're in my life." He told her.

"…and vice versa." She added with a giggle.

He pecked her lips and then shifted backwards. "I want you to swim towards me. You can take your time, and use the handrail on the side, and if you think, you're going to drown, immediately stop and tell me. I'll be by your side right away."

Momo nodded understandingly and glanced at the floor of the pool. Taking a deep breath, she slowly shifted her arms and legs and slowly moved across the water. She took deep breaths, as her legs got tired. She grabbed onto the rail and moved again. This time, she did not swim. Her feet touched the non-skid tile floor and slowly she walked over to him.

"My legs are getting tired."

"Don't worry, it's normal. The more you practice, the more comfortable you'll feel." He told her.

Momo continued to walk over to him, not giving up even if her legs were tired. How can she accomplish something without trying? She wants to walk again! She wants to swim, dance, run, and enjoy her life. She has Toushiro by her side, and she trusts him. Her heart told her that their relationship was going to last forever, even if death chose to separate them. Confidently, Momo let go of the rail and moved towards him. She was less than a foot away from him now. Momo smiled as she swam over to his opened arms. The doctor smirked and kissed her forehead.

"You're learning quickly. I'm happy, Momo."

"That's because I have you." She told him, kissing his lips.

"Do you feel different now that we're together?"

"Yeah," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm happier. I have never been _this _happy before. I'm confident and I believe that I _can _walk again. I thought my ex was going to be the man of my life, but I was wrong, and I'm glad I was wrong and we're not together. Actually, if it wasn't for him, we would've never met. I wonder what would happen if the accident never happened?"

"We would still meet and be together." Toushiro answered with a kiss. "Things happen for a reason. If the incident never happened, then we would've met another way. Life is like a maze; if you can't get through one way, go another."

"So we would still meet even if it wasn't like this?"

"Yes, but let's change the subject. Let's talk about us and our future."

The woman giggled and looked at him in the eyes. "Alright, specifically what do you want in your future?"

"You," he said, kissing her, "I want you, a family, wedding, children…"

"I want the same thing too, but no rushing! I want to spend so much time with you before we get into serious businesses."

"So do I..." he kissed her again, but quickly stopped when they heard the door open.

Momo's grandmother stood by the door with a stern expression. Momo smiled at the woman, hoping she would smile too. However, the grandmother didn't. Her expression did not change and she stared at both of them.

"I'm sorry to end this, but we must go. Momo, some friends of yours called and they said that they want to see you. I told them to go in about two hours."

"Alright," she said disappointingly.

"We can continue tomorrow. You're doing much better." The doctor told her, grabbing her hand and helping her walk up the short staircase.

Momo's grandmother grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her wet body. The doctor got out of the pool and called a nurse. The nurse was a slim woman, in her mid fifties, with a few grey strands of hair in her crimson red hair, and green eyes.

"Help Momo get dressed." He told her.

The woman nodded, and smilingly, she helped Momo go inside a room to change.

In the meantime, Toushiro dried himself and once he was finished, he wrapped the towel around his neck.

"My granddaughter loves you a lot." The woman said, looking at him, "but if she's happy with you, and if you two love each other, the _only thing _I ask of you, doctor, is to treat her right. Please make her feel loved and do not break her heart. I know everyone has different views of the world, but in case of anything, try to work this out. My heart will die if I hear that my granddaughter got her heart broken again."

The doctor nodded understandingly. "I understand, and I promise you that I will make Momo Hinamori the happiest woman ever. I love her too much to break her heart. I know you're concerned about Madelyn, but don't worry. We're just friends and she holds no grudge against us. She's even eager to meet Momo and become one of her friends."

The grandmother sighed and smiled. "Thank you, doctor. That's all I ask from you."

_~X~_

_Later that night…_

The bar has never been _this _loud before, and it was because of her. The infamous bar that Momo performed in years ago was glad to have their star back once again. Both men and women were anxious to see the Brunette perform once again. It's been years since they have last seen her, and rumors have been flying around the neighborhood that her performances are better.

Momo wore a white long-sleeve collar shirt with a black knee-length skirt and black heels. Her hair was up in a bun, held by two chopsticks. Her grandmother lent her a pair of gleaming earrings and a necklace.

Toushiro, her grandmother, and her grandfather were by a table in the front and they all waited for Momo to come up on stage. Momo's friends were going to help her with the performance. One of them had the drums, another one had the electric guitar, another had the electrical piano, and her two girlfriends were her backup vocals.

The manager of the bar got up on the stage and took out his napkin. The short chubby man wiped the sweat off his hairless head and nervously looked at everyone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is a special night for my bar, since now special and talented woman has arrived from the darkness of depression and lightened herself up. She performed everyday in my bar, and I'm glad she's back and better than ever! Please welcome Ms. Hinamori Momo."

The people clapped loudly, and the light shone on the young woman as she slowly walked onto the stage. Momo looked at everyone and smiled with a flushed face. _Five to six years of not performing, _she thought that that was enough.

Momo glanced at her boyfriend and smiled as he noiselessly muttered '_good luck' _to her. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the microphone and stared at everyone.

"Good evening, everyone, and thank you for coming! It has been long years since I've performed here, and I would like to make tonight's performance special. I dedicate this song to my doctor _and _boyfriend, Toushiro Hitsugaya. If it wasn't for him, I would have probably committed suicide. This song is called Angel."

She glanced back at her friends and smiled down them. Quickly, the music started and she began to sing.

_A-N-G-E-L A-N-G-E-L  
Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
I'm there to guide you home_

She glanced at Toushiro and saw him raise an eyebrow. She knew that he was enjoying this. This was the second song she dedicated it to him, and hopes that he loves it. Momo just hoped that nothing bad happens that causes the performance to stop midway. She really wanted to sing the song to him so he can know how she truly feels about him.

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
(from the pain)  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
from danger, from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
(Yeah yeah)  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l  
(Hey)  
a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel_

In every relationship, men vowed to become the protector of their wife or girlfriend, but not Momo. She knew she wasn't Superwoman, but the most she could do was back everyone off from him and not let anyone hurt him. Toushiro was special to her, and she wanted to protect him. She wasn't going to let their relationship go into the trash, just like how her relationship with her ex went.

_I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
On every promise given  
Making vows to please her man_

Momo hoped that her grandmother liked the song as well, so one day; she can dedicate it to her grandfather. Momo's grandparents were her parents, and she knew that they needed a break and spend more time with each other. Momo had the idea to stay with the doctor for a few days and send her grandparents to some type of luxury hotel. Ever since her mother died, her grandparents took care of her. They put a roof over her head, bought her clothes and any other things she needed, and filled her stomach with food. If it wasn't for her grandparents, she would have been sent to a foster home with some strange family.

_Tell me why there's so many good men  
And the world's misunderstood  
He's a dog, he's no good  
I wish somebody would  
Disrespect my love  
You're gon' have to come see me  
I fight hard for my baby  
He's all that I need_

Momo hoped that everyone understood that he wasn't a "player" that slept with his patients. She hoped that no one thought that she made up her story so she would just get with the doctor. Momo's neighbor was a big gossiper and they even changed some things to make it juicier, something Momo hated the most. Luckily, for her and the doctor, they all knew the truth and that the relationship was secretive.

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
(from the pain)  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l  
You'll never hurt again  
a.n.g.e.l a.n.g.e.l a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gona be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel _

Momo opened her eyes, and once she did, the people began to clap and roses were thrown at her. Momo wiped her tear of joy away and picked one of the roses up, embracing it tightly against her chest. She had definitely missed this…. The cheers…. clapping… and roses… Her life was back on track, but this time, she was with someone else; someone whom she really trusts and hopes to be with forever. He was her savior, and she was his angel.

**FANFICTION GIVE ME MY LINE BACK!**

**The End! I know most of you might wanna shoot me for this.... but this is like the last chapter of the story (GASP) but don't worry (there's always a butt... I meant but), I _will _write an epilogue... and what's going to be on the epilogue? I'll spoil one thing: Momo's ex. Aren't you all DYING to meet him? XD **

**Anyway, who likes the song? It's alright if you don't! Once again, next chapter will be epilogue....... I almost forgot! HITSUHINA FANS JOIN MY MULTIPLICATION PROBLEM! GO TO MY PROFILE, SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM, AND READ THE INSTRUCTIONS!  
**

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT READ THIS STORY, REVIEWED FROM CHAPTER 1 TO THIS EPILOGUE! THANKS FOR THE INSPIRATION, THE CRITICS THAT HELPED MY REALLY BAD WRITING SKILL GET BETTER! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! me got me line back my got me line back.... XD**

**

* * *

**

Four years has passed since the couple has gotten together, and many things have changed during those four happy _and _sad years.

_First year:_

Throughout the first year of their strong relationship, Momo had walked, as she always did years ago, again. Her grandparents and the rest of her family were overjoyed. The grandmother's heart had finally given in and accepted the fact that the doctor really did love her granddaughter, and that he had made her the happiest woman in the world.

_Second Year:_

Throughout the second year, Momo focused on her music and Toushiro stood by her side each day. He inspired her to write more and enjoyed listening to her music. The CEO of one of the country's richest music industries had signed Momo to their label and her music was then traveling around the world.

_Third Year:_

After this year, Momo felt as if she were a real woman. Toushiro had asked for her hand in marriage, and she had accepted. They were engaged for six months, but after Momo's grandfather had gotten a terrible flu and had a brain tumor, their wedding date moved up so her grandfather would be present. They married on October, and her grandfather passed away a week later.

_Fourth Year:_

Momo's grandmother went into depression for months after the death of her husband. Momo and Toushiro had stood by the woman's side throughout the sad months. The grandmother had barely smiled and she had worn black for months. Momo had tried everything she could to make her grandmother happy, and this succeeded five months later, when Momo had discovered something very magical.

She was pregnant.

-

_*~*_

-

The doctor exited the room and walked over to the receptionist. He took off his elastic-made gloves and threw them inside the trashcan.

"Doctor, your wife called; she said she will be here in a few minutes with her grandmother."

Toushiro smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He said.

"You also have another patient today. Dr. Ling could not make it today, so he wanted either you or another doctor to treat his patient."

"Alright then, who's the patient?"

"His name is Ryoichi Jin. He's an amputee and with prostate cancer. He's in the waiting room, I'll go get him." The woman got up and headed towards the waiting room.

Toushiro looked through a yellow folder in the meantime. Suddenly, he felt thin arms snake around his waist. He turned his head and smiled, feeling her large stomach against his back. Carefully, he turned around and kissed her forehead.

"You're here early."

"I wanted to see you, and I'm not taking the chance of giving birth at home." She joked, pecking his lips.

He smiled and rubbed her large stomach. Momo was nine months pregnant, and she was due from the week they were on to next week. Both of them were overly excited that they were going to have twin babies: one boy and one girl. Toushiro prepared her hospital room so she would feel more comfortable. Since it was going to be their first child (or _children_) and she didn't feel comfortable with other doctors, he was going attend her. Her grandmother was also going to be present so Momo would have more support.

"I'm excited but scared," she admitted to him.

Toushiro cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "I'd figure you are, but I'll be there all the time and so will your grandmother."

His wife smiled at him and brushed his spiky hair with her hand. "I'm glad you and grandma are going to be-"

"Momo?!"

Both adults turned their heads, and Momo gasped shockingly and her body shook.

"Ryoichi?"

Toushiro glanced at his wife's nervous expression. "Momo, you know him?"

"Yes, th-that's my ex! _He's _the one that shot me, causing me to become paralyzed!"

The doctor glared at the man who was supposed to be his patient. Momo was shocked because of two reasons: she had no idea her ex would still be in the same neighborhood as her and what happened to him that caused him to lose _both _of his legs and sit on a wheelchair. Ryoichi smiled at his ex girlfriend.

"Gosh, Momo you look so beautiful. You're pregnant, and let me guess, this doctor is the baby's father?"

Momo nodded angrily. "Yes, he is and he's a better man than you ever were!"

"Are you still upset over what happened between us? That happened almost eleven years ago! Can't you just forgive me already? Look, while I was stuck in jail for ten years, I was thinking 'bout you and I really love you! I can't stand losing you, Momo."

"You're lying! I'm not a stupid little girl any more; I'm a grown married woman who's about to become a mother. Thanks to you, my eyes opened and I finally know how to protect myself. Besides, I don't need _you_."

Ryoichi's eyebrows furrowed angrily, grasping the thin wheels of his wheelchair. "How can you do this to me?! I lost my job, my other girlfriend, and my _legs_; and now I'm going to die of cancer! I'm going through a slow, painful death, Momo, please give me one more chance. We'll both raise your child and I will take her or him or her as it was mine! Just please don't leave me!"

Momo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her stomach. "You think I'm going to fall into your trap again? I'm shocked, though, to see that lost both of your legs and are sitting on a wheelchair. Now, you know the pain I felt when I was stuck in one!"

"Momo, please-"

"We've been over eleven years ago, Ryoichi, so forget it. I have a wonderful life, and it doesn't involve _you_."

She grabbed her husband's hand and walked away with him. Her grandmother, who was standing next to the receptionist the whole time, walked over to Ryoichi and stood in front of him. The man looked up at her with disgust.

"What are you looking at, you-"

_Slap!_

His head turned to the side and he felt a stinging feeling on the side of his face. Slowly, he turned his head back to her and glared up at her.

"You've hurt my granddaughter so much, but now it's over. I hate to say this, but I'm _glad _you're stuck in a wheelchair! Now, you know the pain Momo felt for years!"

"Oh don't give me that-"

"What comes around goes around; remember that." The grandmother told him, turning her back to him and walking over to her granddaughter and her husband.

* * *

**THE END! How was the ending? I LOVE the 'what comes around goes around' or 'what goes around comes around'! It's one of my favorite quotes and it's a saying that happens A LOT! People hurt others, but days/weeks/months/YEARS later, whatever THEY did HAPPENS to them! Get it? YAY YOU DID (you better). I hope y'all checked out the HitsuHina Multiplication thingy so I can add your name! Anyway, so since this is the end of PARALYSIS, can y'all guess what's next? A NEW HITSUHINA STORY... and no it's NOT a re-do. I'm going to give you all a little sneak peak.... it involves Karin.... XD **

**PLEASE REVIEW.... me got me line back me got me line back......  
**


End file.
